Sanji Special: Happy Birthday
by MochiSoda
Summary: Special birthday present to Sanji with mild fantasy and twists. This story is a collaboration with Mr. Kishido. Hope you enjoy.


The usual "let's go check ladies on this island using groceries excuse" Sanji suddenly volunteered to stay and look after the ship. Though it is his special day, he wanted nothing more but a normal peace and quiet. His friends didn't question his sudden change of heart. If his friends are planning a party behind his back, he is hoping that it's just a simple celebration. He would wish he could tell them frankly that he doesn't want to celebrate and would prefer to have a normal day alone.

Sanji woke up from the crow's nest with budding stars in the dusking sky. He look down at the ship. Nothing has changed except for the big wrapped box neatly set near the mainmast. He dived from the nest and landed gracefully in front of the box. He was about to open it when a sensual saxophone starts to play and the box shaked a little.

"san-ji-kun" Nami's voice cooed from the box. Sanji started to think perverted thoughts and his trembling hands eagerly touched the box.

"na-na-nami-swaan" quiver of excitement ran through his voice.

"I'm too weak to open the box. Please hurry, Sanji-kun. I can't breathe." Nami moaned.

Sanji hurriedly opened the box, only to make his nose burst with blood when he lay his eyes on Nami, wearing bikini and covered in icing, lying down. She placed her icing-covered finger into her mouth and licked it with eyes half-lidded while saying "please help me clean up my mess". Sanji, burning with passion, ripped the box apart to help Nami stand up. Nami, biting her lower lip, led Sanji to her room by tugging his necktie. One of the straps of her top slowly slid off her shoulder, making his heart stopped and forgot to breathe.

He scrambled in his sleep and woke up coughing. He looked around. He is still in the crow's nest with the dusking sky from his dreams. He was pissed. He almost had her. Then his eyes widened and looked again to the sky. He exclaimed in his thought. "It's not yet too late!" He looked down and there, the box was set exactly the same in his dream. His face turned maniac with steam puffed from his nose.

"Nami-swan?" He softly called her out.

He dived again from the nest and landed gracefully. When he touched the box, he waited for the saxophone but instead, ethnic desert music played.

Sanji thought in excitement, "a different flavor"

The box rattled. Sanji stepped back a little. He puffed more smoke to calm his senses.

The lid of the box bounced a little.

"You need some help, Nami-san?"

Nami didn't answer. The box continued to wiggle until a scowling-face marimo hatched. He didn't expect that. His world stopped. His cigar fell from his mouth in shock. Sanji never thought he would see the first mate with hands together above the head, wearing a purple desert girl dancer outfit with light green lace accessory around the waist and complete with jewel accessories like arm band and earrings. Zoro became the image of irony. A manly man in a very girly outfit. A scowling face that 'says kill me' with a body that charmingly and delightedly belly danced to the music. Sanji cracked up at Zoro's misfortune. "It suits you well marimo" He knew this is Nami's doing. Behind Zoro, four arms waved in sync. They are from Chopper and Usopp and belly danced their out from behind. How much Zoro hated his situation, the two seemed to be fully enjoying. The two are wearing the same outfit but different color, pink and yellow respectively. Sanji clapped his hand in beat, beaming in happiness. The girls are located near their bedroom and are playing the instruments together with Brook. From the galley, Zeff-costumed Luffy shouted "Happy Birthday Sanji!" lifting a ⅓ eaten cake. Sanji blew the candles in the cake while everyone singing the happy birthday song. Then Sanji hugged Luffy and his friends knew how he missed his old man. The evening went well and filled with the usual teasing and laughter while they feast on their dinner.

After the party, Brook secretly gave him a pink panty.

"It's from Nami" Brook whispered.

"It fell from her freshly washed undies. She has too many so no need to worry." he continued. They both swayed and giggled. Sanji smelled the undie with satisfaction. This ranked as the best birthday present he received.

Their pervy fantasy was shortly cut by Franky who openly gave the same pink panty and said.

"This is a swim brief. We could go swimming next time. I have the same brief but lost after I washed it. We could have been super bros with super swimwear and super attracting the ladies." then Franky does his super pose. "Anyway, I got to sleep. Happy birthday again, Sanji." Franky left the two with mouth widely hung open. Nami, on the other hand, chuckled evilly.

On the other side of the blue, an old chef lit a candle in a small cupcake and said, before blowing it.

"Happy Birthday, Eggplant"


End file.
